


Sinful

by ScarletPhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPhoenix/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks Cas looks positively sinful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful

Dean thinks Cas looks positively sinful like this, on his knees, swollen lips wrapped around Dean's the head of his cock, hair sticking up where Dean had fisted his hands in it, and lust blown blue eyes staring up at him as he slowly engulfed more. Dean moaned, hand clutching on his angel"s hair again and hips pushing forward, wanting more of the wonderful heat of Cas' mouth.

Dean's pretty sure that if he wasn't already going back to hell, he was damned as soon as Cas began fucking humming around him, elating a chain of blasphemies that the angel would normally protest if his mouth were free.

He came with a low groan of Cas' name, coming in the angel's mouth. He leaned back on the wall, panting and looking down at his angel. Cas was still looking up at him, wiping Dean's come from his chin with his fingers and licking them clean. Dean was sure that if he still had it in him to get it up, he'd be dragging the angel to one of the musty motel beds and fucking him senseless. Maybe when his legs started working again. 


End file.
